


Apathy

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background Butters Stotch, Background Eric Cartman, Blood and Injury, Developing a Crush, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, PC Principal mentioned, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Kenny had been wrong about the New Kid. He was more that meet the eye.





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it happened but started to have a huge craving form New Kid x Kenny fanfics... and there aren't many. So, I took the matter into my own hands.  
> Not beta-read. We die like men.  
> Enjoy!  
> UPDATE (30th July,2018): Fixed some mistake, added missing words.

If I had been asked to to describe you in one word, Buttlord, it would have been 'apathetic'. Maybe Cartman would also have 'annoying' added to it but.. You just didn't seem to honestly care what was happening to you or around you.

Nothing seemed to make you tick. Cartman being his usual shitty person? Nope. Everyone being a douche to you? No. PC Principal screaming into your face for not being PC enough? Still no.

I couldn't help but start thinking that you really were emotionless. Maybe not even really human. No matter the situation, you wouldn't show any kind emotion, not even smile when somebody told a joke. However you had proven to me that it wasn't the case. You had showed me just much we really didn't know about you, Buttlord.

Although your facial expression didn't tell much, your eyes spoke louder than any words. I didn't really hear anything what the others were shouting in the background as the criminals who cut me up had ran. Your green eyes were just too captivating at the moment, they were what had kept me grounded. Ok, that sounded gay but fuck it. You didn't wear a mask for your superhero costume but maybe apathy had been the mask all along. To keep yourself safe from the emotional chaos around you and yet, you let me see it crack. Maybe it hadn't been your intention but I still had a glimpse of that.

The sheer panic of the situation, Butters arguing with Cartman because fatass tried to stop him from calling an ambulance, 'Kenny dies all the time'... Everything was making me so tired and sleepy. However the pressure on my neck that was the only thing stopping me from choking on my own blood, the slaps on my face to keep me awake, the 'don't you dare fall asleep, motherfucker' look in your eyes... Maybe it had been my delirious mind but that fire in your eyes gave me butterflies. Ok, now my thoughts are really gay.

You were more than had I expected, New Kid. I had been prepared to die, like I always did. I saw Death standing right behind you and waited for it to use its sickle and yet... Trying to understand what I was looking at, you turned around and I could have sworn the Reaper jumped a little. The thought that some 10-year-old kid had managed to intimidate Death itself was amusing.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I don't know what kind of look you had on your face but it was enough to make Death leave.

"You're something, Douchebag," I whispered getting your attention. Even though you didn't speak, there was a question in your eyes. "You managed to make Death fuck off for once."

I wanted to laugh. Not the usual cynical laugh before dying, like I did many times before, but a sincere one. I knew this time was different. I wasn't going to die today. That kind of days were rare.

My neck hurt like hell with the pressure you put on it but we both knew it was necessary. However, this pain was different. Even though it was still annoying but, for once, I didn't mind it that much. I didn't mind to have that scar as a reminder.

"Thanks, New Kid," I whispered again. It might have been a trick that my brain created from all the lost blood but I though I saw you smile a little.

As the sound of sirens got louder, I could see you slightly relax. I had been wrong about you, New Kid. 'Apathetic' hadn't been the right word to describe you from the very beginning. 'Overwhelming' might have been the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
